Fairyride
by Lavender Youko
Summary: She was his, and that's all that mattered.  Celty/Shinra loving


Episode 14. The sweetest couple in all the world.  
>I'm totally not a fanfiction writer, but there needs to be more CeltyShinra love. There's so suited for each other, haha.

Title is from the opening theme, Uragiri no Yuuyake. In the second verse "Blow up louder" (or Roar out louder, or whatever) is changed to "Fairy ride", and the rest of the verse alters from her being a silent fairy to breaking in and becoming more daring.

Celty/Shinra. (Durarara!)

.

"Fairyride"

.

Like a dream, there she is.

Droplets of water, still warm from the heat of the shower, sliding smoothly down her white skin. Those familiar tendrils of smoke wisping into the air, curling and vanishing. That perfect body, tall and motionless.

She has never approved of me walking in on her while she's bathing... but this time, there is no motion to halt me, no exaggerated gesture to emphasize her displeasure. She merely observes me, silent as ever, seemingly unperturbed by my presence.

I feel her saying my name. I step closer, my slippers soaking up the wetness on the floor.

She is so unbelievably beautiful, so unjustly fragile, in this moment.

"Celty," I breathe, and I see her shoulders tense, but just a little.

Here is this unearthly creature, in love with _me_. Feared, loathed, dangerous, mysterious. Bare, naked, welcoming, and so _in love_.

She accepts my embrace. I feel the water seep through my thin t-shirt, but I feel nothing but heat. From the humid air. From her body.

I speak the words that has sat on the tip of my tongue. They melt from my mouth like ice in sun. Easily, cool, quickly.

"Come to bed... Celty."

An invitation. A promise.

I've said these words so many times. But ever since she first gave in to human passions, this simple phrase carries so much more weight. Her name feels as thick as the air in this room, and yet somehow, so musical and light.

I am unsurprised by the slight tremble that runs through her, so fast I barely catch it. But catch it I do. Her physical expression is one of apprehension, but also... anticipation.

Describing what she feels when I say that to her never ceases to confound me. It's a strange mix, like she is unsure, timid, but so willing.

Just seconds later, she is lying atop me on what has now become our shared bed. It doesn't suit her. She always complains about the way it feels on her back, but it gladdens my heart nonetheless. These grievances are not enough to keep her from my room at night.

My hands trace the small of her back, tucking her hips against mine. The scent that lingers on her is so clean, so fresh. Perhaps floral. My lips find the side of her neck, and she spasms.

A dark shadow moves past my face, startling me so much I jerk. I feel her pat my chest apologetically as my glasses are removed and set over on the nightstand by a hooked vine of darkness. I'm still not used to _that _in the bedroom, but it's not like I can't grow accustomed to it. I take her wrist and kiss it, but she already knows it's okay.

It's amazing how light she is. Even as her full breasts press hard to my chest and her legs part mine, I feel no discomfort. I grip her thin waist and sigh into her skin, teeth sinking in for just a heartbeat.

I roll so that she in beneath me, vulnerable and shaking. I want to run my hands up those long, solid thighs and stroke her hips until I can feel her moan in wanton pleasure. I want to caress every delicate curve, from the dips behind her knees all the way to her collar bone. I want her arched, desperate, frantic, so fucking close I can _hear _her scream.

The first time I had her... I had nearly died.

Nearly.

There is no describing the sheer terror, sheer adrenaline. While her heart stood still in her immortal body, mine had pounding so hard I could barely breathe. I was left helpless, afraid, immobile.

I had felt far too cold. It was everything I had ever wanted in my_ life_.

To finally grasp something you have dreamed of for so long... is the biggest rush I have ever felt.

All those lonely nights, being just across the hall from each other, with only two measly doors between us, spent hoping and praying and masturbating and wishing and crying...

She loves me. _She loves me_.

She is falling apart beneath me.

My hands are gripping those narrow, lovely hips and holding her fast to the bed as my tongue moves slowly on her inner thigh. She loves it. She hates it. She wants more. She wants everything I can give. She wants _more_.

With a fevered moan of her name, I finally move in. Those soft thighs wrap so prettily around my face as I give the tenderest little lick to her hot spot. Instantaneously, her body goes taut as wire, stilling. Though pain may not afflict her like an average human, it seems she is just as prone to pleasure, if not more so.

Her hips roll steadily, over and over. I continue to lap at her, eyes closed as I focus. When my tongue finally breaches her, she bucks. Hard. I moan, aroused out of my mind.

I explore her gently, reaching as far into her as my tongue will allow. Her rhythm is a little off-kilter. Her thighs squeeze harder, trying to pull me closer.

I retract my head for just a moment, only to return with my index and middle fingers. This must feel even better, because the smoke issuing from her billows out even wider. When I stroke her clitoris with my tongue again, her hips lift completely off the bed as shadows roll out from beneath her and sink to the floor.

I can almost hear the soft panting. Her muffled cries. I can even almost feel the intense, searing pleasure and need as it rips right through her like fire.

I can hear... my name.

"Shi-shinra!"

I withdraw. She collapses onto the mattress, quivering, unsatisfied. The shadows that had begun snaking across the floor dissipate almost immediately, rising into the air in a huff of vapor.

"So beautiful," I whisper, taking in her form in the soft lamplight. Even without the glasses, she is nothing short of alluring. Another large billow from her tells me she's flattered.

Off comes my nightshirt, along with my undergarments. She leans up, watching me. She chuckles when I jump as another length of that solidified shadow runs up my back with a light touch. It goes up to my neck, twining around it and pushing me forward until I'm bent over above her, face-to-void. I feel the smoke reach out and brush my lips, almost like a kiss. I swallow thickly.

Holding me like that, I feel more of them winding around me at my waist and thighs. They spread my legs apart so her knee can rub me, so teasingly. I whimper. She knows what this does to me. Or should I say, does _for_ me.

Her arms encircle my neck lazily as her one knee continues to nudge me. I know I'm so hard it's embarrassing, but it's Celty. She knows me. She doesn't mind.

The arms of darkness lift me above and behind her, so that my back is to the wall. Keeping me pinned, she moves towards me. I whine in need. She's practically purring.

I am dimly aware that she is settling atop me and that her skin is no longer wet. Not even with sweat.

In a way that makes my heart come to a dead stop for a beat, she reaches down to spread herself open to take me in. I close my eyes and groan fitfully. _She _may not be sweating, but I certainly am. Seeing her do that is the second hottest thing I love about getting her like this.

The _hottest_ thing about this... is the way that as she slides herself down on me, I can hear this choked sigh, and for just a split second, no smoke wafts from her _at all_.

Her whole body grows warmer. My neck, waist and thighs may still be secured, but it does not keep my arms from reaching out to hold her. Pressed flush against me, she moves. Sure and confident. Needful.

My mouth works at her collarbone lovingly, and she moves all the more purposefully. My hands find their way to her ample breasts, running my hands over them adoringly. Worshippingly. She's so ungodly tight, I'm seeing stars. It's hot and wet and..._ oh God_. My insides turn over hotly as she rides me, slow at times, harder at others. My breath comes in quick little puffs as I struggle to breathe at all.

I take her by the hips and shove her down unexpectedly, and I hear her shriek as I stab deeper into her. Using all my willpower, I push her backwards, and to my surprise, my bonds fall loosely about me until they just disintegrate altogether.

Angling myself just so, I rock her into the sheets, slow and hard. She writhes pitifully, nails scraping hard into my back. I wince, but if she draws blood, so be it.

I lower the hand I'm not resting my weight on to help her along. She twists even more, and those snake-like shadows begin creeping out from under her again.

It's, in the simplest terms, breathtaking. Arousing.

With enough persistent, gentle strokes, I feel her beginning to tremble in just such a way. The tendrils are crawling up the walls, headed for the ceiling. My fingernail slips against it and she arches. Just a little more...

She begging, I can feel it. She's at the edge, entire body drawn tight. She's whispering my name, _my_ name, with love and need and pleasure and-

"Aaah-"

I can hear it. She lets loose this wild, unearthly scream that echoes through the room as she jerks and then stills, lost to her pleasure. The shadows have overrun the ceiling. I continue moving, harder now, drawing out her orgasm until it almost hurts, letting her clench wave after wave after wave without stopping.

She tightens almost painfully. With an inaudible sob, I follow her into the blinding whiteness, body seizing from the intensity of my own release. I feel myself emptying into her, and it makes me feel... complete.

She sags onto the bed as I whisper her name, over and over. All the curls of smoke are gone, leaving just the two of us, alone, satiated, glowing.

I breathe deep, taking long breaths to refill my starved lungs. My entire body thrums with contentment, and I can tell hers is doing to same. It feels like all my strength has left me, but it's not entirely unwelcome.

She goes to reach for her PDA, but realizes she left it in the bathroom. I catch her hand with a smile.

"You know I can hear you. You don't need that around me."

After twenty years of loving you, dear, it's the least I can do.

She wants to tell me she loves me, and I beam proudly. If she'd a face, she'd be blushing too.

Sleep is running through me. We slide our way to the pillows, embracing each other, wholly and wonderfully.

"No more nightmares," I murmur. She nods, snuggling closer.

Perfect as you are...

_Celty._

I am the luckiest man in the whole fucking world. Do you know that?

Would you admit it?

My Celty.

My Dullahan.

My love.

My... everything.

_Goodnight_.

_Sleep tight._

_ And pleasant dreams._


End file.
